


Accidental potion

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Being angry at Kim Jongin and his natural potion making skills , Kyungsoo could only act out of rage.Sadly it did hurt his poor little cat.[For prompt #101 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Accidental potion

Do Kyungsoo was not a fan of Kim Jongin. 

In fact, he hated him to his very core, all for one reason and one reason only: Kim Jongin was a potions master. In a world of witchcraft and elemental forces, to be able to make potions was as important as breathing. 

It was what made a witch a witch, and, much to his displeasure Kyungsoo just couldn’t. 

“At least you can cast wandless spells,” Jun Myun, his cousin, commented. 

Kyungsoo kept himself from casting a spell to shut his cousin up. He had sworn to never do that. So instead, he simply glared. “A witch is a potions maker before anything else. It is like cooking…”

“But you excel at cooking. Just, not potions.” Jun Myun held his shoulders, “Look, my point is, you’re good. You just need to stop stressing yourself out over mastering it. You will, eventually, but with patience.”

“That punk needs no time or patience to master a simple potion,” Kyungsoo commented, defeated. “He is a year younger than me, and god how it rubs me the wrong way to see him nail his potions on the first try.”

Jun Myun gave him a look. “You cannot hate him for being a natural potions maker. It’s known that he is not a good spell caster, unlike you. You don’t see him pissed about it, though.”

Kyungsoo knew that spell casting was something he should be proud of. However, everyone was good at spell casting in his family while he was not good at making potions.

Jun Myun sighed at his silence. “I have to head home,” he picked up his cloak, “Come Baekhyunnie. Come on boy!” 

An adorable, golden furred Shiba Inu left Kyungsoo’s terrorized cat for his master’s side, following his cousin out as he walked away.

Left alone, Kyungsoo felt his anger burst. Trying to vent it, he accidentally knocked over a giant set of vials and ingredients. 

“Shit,” he cursed as his cat let out a pained growl and dashed out. “Chen!” 

Kyungsoo followed after his black cat who’d suddenly disappeared out the door. He chased him outside into the cold, calling his name until something caught his eye. 

A trail of black hair on the snow. He broke into a run, horror filling his lungs. Did he kill his cat? He’d had Chen since the cat was a newborn kitten. 

“Chen! Come back! Chen!” 

He looked around, the cold starting to seep in. It was the last week of December and the night was absolutely freezing. He knew he needed to use his spells to find Chen fast, and he did not hesitate to do so.

Chen was more than a pet. Chen was his best friend, childhood friend, and anchor. He can not forget how he swore to protect the kitten when he first found him neither can he believe that he was the one who hurt him after all. An orb suddenly lit up a spot and he ran over to find the naked body of a sobbing kid. “He…”

“Master is so mean,” The kid said sadly. “Burning me with potions, master is so mean. You are so mean.” Kyungsoo stepped closer only to step on a cat collar that had  _ Chen _ engraved on it.

“Chen?” The kid looked up and Kyungsoo found himself not believing his own eyes. “Chennie?”

“Why did you vent on me? Stupid witch!” The kid yelled and Kyungsoo found himself about to say something stupid. “I was just minding my own business.”

“You were,” Kyungsoo tried. “I did not see you there. I apologize.” He held out his hand, which he realized was shaking. “Let us go home?”

The kid nodded and held out his hands. “Pick me up, human.” 

Kyungsoo wanted to point out how he wouldn’t be able to see with him in his arms, but Chen looked like he was on verge of dying of hypothermia. He picked the human who wrapped Kyungsoo’s neck like he used to curle around it as a cat and Kyungsoo tried to walk fast. He ignored the people around and rushed to his home, where he immediately set Chen by the chimney and covered him with a blanket. Chen said nothing for a while. 

“I feel weird. Like I am not in my own body.”

Kyungsoo nearly fell on his face because of that. Chen probably did not realize what happened to him yet.

He said nothing, giving Chen food in his bowl, carefully observing the cat-man’s reaction. Chen ate without much speaking, which was a first as Chen purred a lot usually. 

“Come sleep with me in bed,” Kyungsoo called.

Chen always did. As a cat. So Kyungsoo thought nothing of it until the man curled up on his, thankfully, king sized bed. He took up more space and seemed to notice. 

He looked at Kyungsoo with big, confused, and fearful eyes. “Master. I think something is wrong with me.” 

Kyungsoo felt like sobbing at that.  _ My poor little cat. _

🔷️

It took Chen a while to adjust. Kyungsoo had explained to him that he’d become human, like his master, and Chen did not take it well. He curled up on the carpet, sniffing and whining, which Kyungsoo would usually hate but indulged. 

It was his fault after all.

Chen looked at everything from a new perspective. He wore Kyungsoo’s clothes since he did not have any of his own and tried to do things the way his master showed him, but he limited himself to that. He barely spoke to Kyungsoo or allowed him to touch him. Kyungsoo was heartbroken at that.

It was only when Jun Myun showed up that Chen ran to him. 

“That stupid dog is here,” Chen hissed in terror. Baekhyun ran to him and Chen screamed so loud it gave Kyungsoo a headache.

“Holy shit. Who screamed like that?” Jun Myun asked, blinking at the beautiful man who sat up on the table, baring his teeth in warning as Baekhyun barked at him happily. “Who is that?”

“That is my cat.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. He was cleaning his now empty potion shelves when he noticed the silence. Kyungsoo gave a deadpan look to his shocked cousin. “That kid is Chen.”

“Fuck me. He’s got such a nice ass,” Jun Myun groaned and Kyungsoo nearly punched him in the face. “What happened?”

“I threw a whole set of potions on him.” Kyungsoo commented. “I think whatever touched his body turned him human. I just need to find what and how much…”

Chen screamed as Baekhyun managed to jump a chair. “Master! Master! Save me! Help!”

Kyungsoo gave Jun Myun a glare and approached Chen. “Baekhyun cannot hurt you anymore, Chen. You are human now. Not a cat.” 

Chen glared.  

“I am a cat. You cannot take that away from me,” Chen hissed as he jumped to hug Kyungsoo. It was the wrong move, seeing as how Baekhyun held onto his pants and pulled. Chen screamed in terror. “He’s eating me!”

“He is not.” Jun Myun reassured as he picked up his dog. “He loves you and want to play with you.”

Chen gave him a tentative look before Baekhyun barked and scared him again. “Don’t wanna.” 

Kyungsoo patted his back. 

“Watch my hand.” Kyungsoo knew Chen would look so he petted Baekhyun, who allowed the man to touch him. Chen hesitantly held out his own hand and Baekhyun happily barked. “See how happy he is? Baek loves to play with you.”

Baekhyun licked Chen’s hand and the man nearly screamed if not for Kyungsoo holding his hand and placing it on Baekhyun who rubbed his head against it. “See?”

“He is not going to kill me?” Chen asked fearfully.

Jun Myun chuckled. “No. He liked you even when you were a small little kitten. He loves chasing you.”  He held out his hand. “Come play with us?” 

Chen looked at Kyungsoo who, for some reason, glared at Jun Myun’s hand but still nodded. Chen left Kyungsoo’s side to join Jun Myun and Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo wanted to focus as they walked out. He really tried. 

But soon, the sound of laughter gave him a heart attack. Chen was laughing. He left the potion tables and rushed to see. Chen was running around in the rain, wearing his boots, and laughing as Baekhyun was playfully following him around. Jun Myun was observing Kyungsoo being stuck in the window with a smirk, but Kyungsoo cared less.

Chen was laughing and it sounded magical. 

He snapped himself out of his trance. 

“You are just being a lazy ass, Do Kyungsoo. Go make that potion,” he scolded himself as he fixed the bottles on the shelves, Jun Myun coming over to join him.

“What are you going to do with Chen?” Jun Myun asked him as he laid on the couch. “I mean, while you are trying to find the antidote.”

“What do you want me to do to him?” Kyungsoo looked confused but he knew well what Jun Myun meant.

Jun Myun got up to stand by his side. “If you are not up to helping him fit in, let me have him. You are bad around people anyway.” Kyungsoo ignored him. “Chen needs to learn how to be a human. How to act around people in case…”

“I will teach him the necessary social skills,” Kyungsoo cut in. “But I don’t plan to keep him as a human. I will find the antidote.”

Jun Myun scoffed. “Next month? Next year? You need to find what made him turn before making the antidote.” Kyungsoo paused what he was doing. “Unless you plan to ask for help, which is very unlike you, it will take you years to find the potion.” Kyungsoo glared at Jun Myun who simply stared back. “Glare at me all you want but you cannot deny the truth. Chen is stuck being human until you figure it out, so teach him how to live like a human.” With that, he walked out and called for Baekhyun who ran back to him. 

Chen came back in and nearly froze, running away fast from Kyungsoo who had dark clouds forming around his head, lightning hitting the ground in anger. Chen peeked in again.

“Master?” he called fearfully. “Can I come in?” Kyungsoo ignored him. “Master, I am hungry.”

Kyungsoo looked at him dead on. “You have hands to make your own food with, so stop acting like a brat.” 

Chen looked surprised at Kyungsoo’s outburst but soon pouted, sad. “Nevermind.” 

He walked out again, and Kyungsoo felt like slamming something against the wall when a loud crush was heard. It was loud enough to get Kyungsoo out of the state he was in. He rushed to find Chen on the floor. Bleeding. 

“Oh my god! Chen!” He brought the man inside the house and laid him down on his favorite carpet before inspecting the injury. “Shit. He slammed into nails.” He slapped his head hard. “Stupid Kyungsoo. Stupid!” 

He rushed to grab his first aid kit and cleaned Chen’s injuries before covering the man and dashing out. His far neighbor was a vet and Kyungsoo had no one else to call. He knocked loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood as soon as he got in the vet’s front door.

Chanyeol opened the door with a horrified look. “Mr. Do?” Jongin showed from behind but Kyungsoo could care less.

“I have an emergency at home. Please help,” Kyungsoo literally pulled the man out and dragged him home. Jongin thankfully following them with his tools. “He… he hit his head hard.”

Chanyeol rushed to the man and checked Chen’s still bleeding injuries . “Indeed. His wounds need stitching.” He looked up to Jongin who silently handed him his bag. “We can use your potion making power right now, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo finally fully registered that Jongin was in his home and would’ve burst out into anger if not for the tiny whine Chen made, then. 

Kyungsoo rushed to his side. “Chen?” 

“Don’t wake him,” Chanyeol said, “His head will hurt for a while, so he needs silence and as much rest as possible.” Kyungsoo nodded as Chanyeol dabbed something on Chen’s head. “His head injury is not serious, but he needs a proper check-up.” 

“I will call an ambulance,” Jongin announced.

“No!” Kyungsoo held them. “I can’t take Chen to the hospital. He technically doesn’t exist.” He was aware of Jongin’s eyes on him and felt shame crawling up his insides. “Can you just…”

“I will put him under my name,” Chanyeol reassured. “If you are that uncomfortable, I will make sure to put him under my name.” 

His shame must have been obvious so he nodded and looked away as Chanyeol inspected Chen a little more. 

The ambulance did not take long to come and pick up Chen. Kyungsoo decided to stay back and not go with. He felt so ashamed.

Ashamed of hurting his poor cat over and over again.

Ashamed of exposing his weakness over and over again in front of Kim Jongin. 

Ashamed of his failures.

He tried to focus on his potions shelves but couldn’t. His personal rain clouds still circled his head as Jun Myun came back the next day. 

“Where’s Chen?” Jun Myun received a growl from Kyungsoo’s stomach and a simple nod in place of an answer. “Soo?”

“He is at the hospital.” 

Jun Myun gave him a sudden, harsh shove. Kyungsoo did not expect the angry frown on his face. 

“What the heck are you doing here if he is at the hospital? Isn’t it enough you hurt him? Why are you abandoning him?” Jun Myun sounded furious and was clearly disappointed. “Get dressed now.”

Kyungsoo wanted to fight back. He wanted to object, but Jun Myun had been right. Chen must feel so scared and lonely. So, he got dressed and followed Jun Myun to the nearest hospital. 

Once there, it was easy to find Chen who was walking out with bandages around his head, held by no other than Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo was so mad Jongin was touching Chen that he tensed while Jun Myun and Baekhyun ran to Chen, the dog barking so happily it made Chen smile. “How do you feel?” Jun Myun asked, “Does it still hurt?”

“The injuries were thankfully fine, and his head did not take enough impact to have a concussion. So, he is fine. All he needs is rest and good nutrition,” Jongin commented. “Jongdae? I will see you around later, ok?”

“Thank you, Jongin,” Chen smiled as he was placed back on his feet. 

Jongin left after bowing politely to the men.

“Jongdae?” Jun Myun asked. “What is that?”

Chen smiled happily as he picked up Baekhyun. “It’s the human name they gave me. I told Chanyeol I was not human so I didn’t have a human name, therefore he named me Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo observed Chen and realized the cat ignored his existence. It was to be expected. Jun Myun seemed to notice too. “It suits you, doesn’t it Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It does but I prefer Chen.” He looked down to his shaking hands. “Can we go home?” 

He expected Chen to say something, but he simply leaned against Jun Myun who patted his back. “Let us go home now.” 

It took Jun Myun little to convince Chen that he will be better in Kyungsoo’s house than his, saying, “Baekhyun won’t let you sleep.”

And god, how sleepy he was. As soon as they got in the house, Chen disappeared. Kyungsoo found him asleep on the floor and picked him up to tuck him in bed. Chen hadn’t moved much and Kyungsoo leaned to kiss his head. 

“I am sorry, Chen. I never meant to hurt you this way.” 

He left the man’s side and joined Jun Myun who was reading Magic daily, a newspaper meant for the magic community. 

“Jongin has been accepted into an academy in England.” Jun Myun handed the paper to Kyungsoo who chose to not read it. He was a failure, he didn’t need more proof of that. “Kyungsoo?”

“I will go make something for Chen to eat.” 

Kyungsoo left Jun Myun’s side for the kitchen. He was a good cook and he focused on it when he suddenly felt hands wrap around him. 

“Master,” Chen whined, “I am hungry.” 

Kyungsoo wanted to talk but he realized something was blocking his throat as his eyes filled with tears. He felt undeserving of that title. 

“Master?”

Kyungsoo turned and faced Chen who looked surprised but soon found Kyungsoo hugging him. 

“Food will be ready soon.” Kyungsoo ruffled his hair and tried to focus back on the food. 

Once everything was ready, he set the table while Jun Myun helped Chen, explaining what to do and how to sit. 

“I hate human utensils. Being a cat was much easier.” 

Kyungsoo agreed with Chen’s remark so he made it easier for Chen and handed him a spoon. Chen blinked at it but as Kyungsoo himself used it, he followed suit. Jun Myun smiled mysteriously when Kyungsoo looked over at him.

 

They were soon alone. Kyungsoo cleaned the table as Chen was struggling to finish his bowl, not used to holding spoons and forks. He washed what he had to wash when a hesitant Chen showed up. 

“I am done.”

“Do you want more?” Chen shook his head and Kyungsoo simply took the bowl and the silver spoon to wash. “Go sleep now.” he heard no noise and looked up to notice Chen still standing there. “What is it?”

“You are sad,” Chen commented as he approached Kyungsoo hesitantly, coming close until he could touch the man. “I am sorry. I made you sad.”

Kyungsoo blinked at him. “You did not.” Kyungsoo held Chen’s face. “You are still my kitten. I am just… I will give you your form back, just bear with me.” 

Chen nodded and nuzzled Kyungsoo who ruffled his hair absentmindedly when Chen flinched. “Oh, sorry.”

Chen tilted his head, confused, and smiled. “Can I go out? I missed my friends.” When Kyungsoo looked at him confused he explained, “I had playmates in the neighborhood when I was a cat.”

“Sure. Just come back before it gets too cold,” Kyungsoo simply said but as Chen hesitated, he smiled reassuringly for Chen to go. 

When Chen was far enough away, Kyungsoo allowed his power to explode outwards with all his anger and frustration. All the glass exploded, hurting him, but he could care less. He was breaking down and allowed himself to do so as he headed to his shredded bed, laying there lifeless.

Surprisingly, Chen returned at that. 

“Master?” He quickly made his way to Kyungsoo who did not move. “Kyungsoo?”

It snapped Kyungsoo out of his trance. “I did not mean to hurt you. I did not mean to turn you into something you are not.”

Chen stood there awkward, scared even. “Well, look at the bright side of it. Now, I can talk to you, and if I did not go to the hospital then I wouldn’t have a human name. It is fine.”

“Fine?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “It can never be fine. I can’t make a simple potion, how on earth do you expect me to turn you back?” Kyungsoo chuckled bitter, “I am such a failure.”

Chen stomped his feet. “You are saying nonsense,” he angrily whined. “You said you will try, so try,” Chen was suddenly on him, “Try, Kyungsoo. Try.”

Kyungsoo observed how close Chen leaned in and how…  _ intimate _ it felt. He observed the details in Chen’s face. He observed before nodding, “I will try.”

Chen pulled Kyungsoo up and the man noticed the darkness slowly embracing his house. He lifted his arms and soon things were back to the way it was except for Kyungsoo’s skin, which Chen noticed. He caressed the numerous injuries the man’s body had taken as a result of his outburst while Kyungsoo watched his face. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t deny it. Chen had the prettiest face, with feline lips and cute little cat eyes. He had a warm smile. He was amazing.

“What?” Chen blinked at his expression and nearly flinched when Kyungsoo held his cheeks.

Kyungsoo suddenly shook his head. He couldn’t let himself fall for his desire to touch and feel. It was unfair for Chen. “You are beautiful, so I keep looking.” 

Chen smiled shyly and led Kyungsoo to a sofa. 

“I will call Chanyeol and his boyfriend.” 

Kyungsoo had no time to hold Chen back as he froze, what Chen had said fully registering. Boyfriend? Kim Jongin was Park Chanyeol’s boyfriend? The latter showed up with a first aid kit. He barely exchanged greetings with Kyungsoo as he focused on his injuries. 

“It will heal within a few days, thankfully,” Chanyeol reassured Chen who knelt by his side. “Keep him from getting too stressed, ok?”

Chen nodded excitedly. “I will walk you home,” he offered to Chanyeol who was excusing himself from the house. 

It made Kyungsoo realize how nice Chanyeol was to Chen. 

Jongdae.

That human name was close to ‘Jongin’ and Kyungsoo frowned, overthinking. 

“Don’t tell me he is trying to use Chen to replace his boyfriend?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I won’t let him.” Chen returned as Kyungsoo pushed himself up. “I will make food.”

Chen assisted him, looking worried. He helped the best he could until he and Kyungsoo were sitting down at the table. 

“Master.” Kyungsoo looked up at the call. “Are you still angry?” Kyungsoo frowned at Chen who avoided his gaze. “I could usually see your mood when I was a cat. It would come out like a color. But, now, everything is in color and Jun Myun said not everything means the same thing it did before.”

“Like?”

Chen focused for a moment. “Your hue turned pink whenever you’d start making potions or cooking, and it remains pink while cooking…” Chen stopped and Kyungsoo paused as well. “But when you make potions… you suddenly turn an ugly green, and then the potion turns green.”

Kyungsoo totally froze. He looked like he’d been slapped. Chen slowly pushed his seat further away, in fear. 

“An ugly green?” Kyungsoo mumbled, confused. “What does that mean?” Coming out of his thoughts, he realized Chen looked frightened. Kyungsoo frowned at him. “Chen?”

Chen jumped in his seat and pushed his chair close again. 

“It’s the color of envy. It means you think of someone who makes you angry,” Chen admitted, fearfully, while looking down. 

Kyungsoo wanted to object but it was true, wasn’t it? He couldn’t stop being jealous of Jongin since the kid was considered a potions prodigy. 

Nodding, Kyungsoo got up and left the table for the sofa. Chen joined him, sitting with some distance between them. 

“Jongin. He was my source of envy.”

“Why?” Chen blinked at him. “Because he’s surrounded by a light orange light? All the time?”

“Vitality and prosperity,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “No wonder he is surrounded by people who admire him.”

“He envies you though,” Chen commented and Kyungsoo gave him a look. “Remember that day when you took me to class and Jongin tried to pet me, but I didn’t want to because I was not happy to be at your school? He was so green when you displayed your magic then, while you were blue. I remember that day well because blue suits you a lot.”

“Blue? My wandless magic is blue? Shouldn’t my potion making be blue too? Why is it pink?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud. “If only I could make potions the way I used wandless magic.”

“Why would you do that,” Chen stood to clean up the table, “instead of making potions as if you are cooking?”

With that, Chen disappeared and Kyungsoo looked at the space ahead of him as if it was trying to tell him something fundamental. It clicked when he noticed the shelves set up so neatly with all his ingredients. He unconsciously sorted the shelves the way he planned to do with his own hands. He approached his cauldron, turning the fire on with a thought. He had that power at his disposal to generate and control. His mind was an endless sea. He set to work on a potion, but with one major difference: He followed his guts.

The first potion went bad.

The second as well. 

The tenth looked much better.

The twentieth looked perfect, and Kyungsoo turned to call for Chen before he noticed the man was asleep and that morning had come. He noticed his own exhaustion, then, and followed Chen’s example, picking the man up on the way, cuddling the cat who continued to sleep.

🔷️

Kyungsoo woke up to a scream. 

“Baekhyun!”

Kyungsoo rushed to see what happened and soon noticed a beautiful man in Jun Myun’s arms, in his living room’s floor. “Baekhyun? Please wake up! Please!” 

Kyungsoo rushed to his side. “What happened?” Jun Myun sniffed and shook his head while Kyungsoo looked up a clearly frightened Chen. “Chen? What happened?”

Chen was shaking. “I wanted to try the potion but Baekkie suddenly jumped on me and it fell on him. The whole cauldron.”

Kyungsoo patted Jun Myun on the back. “I will find a way to fix this.” 

Jun Myun pushed his hand away. 

“Get me clothes for him.” Kyungsoo rushed to pick out some clothes and handed them to Jun Myun, who clothed Baekhyun with teary face. 

It took some time for Baekhyun to wake up. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Daddy! It hurt a lot but I was brave. I saved Chenchen! He could have died.” The humans stared at the excited kid. “The potion was hot. So hot. Chenchen could have died.”

“Idiot,” Chen hissed. “Baekkie is an idiot. You are human now. You idiot!” Chen yelled sadly and ran out. Baekhyun looked like he’d been slapped and Jun Myun was fast to hold him.

“You will be fine. I am sure this won’t last forever, and then, you’ll be a pup again.” Jun Myun reassured. “I will get you back to your original form.”

“Why? Daddy doesn’t love Baekhyun now?” Baekhyun asked.

Jun Myun shook his head and pulled Baekhyun close. “Of course I do. I love you either way, both as a human or a pup.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Then don’t be sad. It will be okay.” 

He made himself comfortable in Jun Myun’s hold the way he used to, and Jun Myun indulged him, giving him as much, if not more, love than before. 

“Daddy. Can I still play with Chen?”

“Sure,” Jun Myun said. “Go ask him. He must be sad.” As Baekhyun disappeared from their sight, Jun Myun gave Kyungsoo a glare. “When?”

“Tonight, or tomorrow. I won’t let Baekhyun suffer Chen’s confusion.”

Jun Myun scoffed. “He suffered more of your confusion than by being a human, Soo. Just get it done.” 

They went to their pets only to find Chen and Baekhyun cuddling. Chen, obviously, was sniffing. Taking pity on the cat’s heart, Jun Myun approached them. 

”Hey. Let us go play while Kyungsoo makes us food.” He caressed Chen’s hair. “After all, Baekhyunnie came all the way from home to play with you.”

“I hurt him,” Chen whined.

Jun Myun scoffed. “Nonsense. He is fine and still up for playing. Plus, he has me, so he is safe regardless of what he is.”

“See?” Baekhyun said. “Come on! Let us play!” 

And then they were off, the two making a ruckus as Jun Myun watched them, running from each other and laughing their hearts out. It made Kyungsoo who was making food, feel a smile creep onto his face. Chen sounded marvelous. 

He finished cooking and was setting the table when a loud scream made Kyungsoo rush to the front door. Chen was on his back laughing, hands covering his face, while Baekhyun was giving a dirty Jun Myun sorry puppy eyes. 

“What happened?” 

Jun Myun stood, trying to fix himself up. “Nothing. I fell in the mud.” 

Jun Myun patted Baekhyun’s orange-blond hair reassuringly. He went into the house while Chen tried to stop laughing. 

“Come in. I made food.” Kyungsoo offered his hand which Chen held as he leaned closer, chuckling.

“Baekhyun pushed his daddy in the mud. It was so funny,” Chen mumbled, laughing. He was about to go to the table but Kyungsoo led him to the sink, washing his hands wordlessly. Chen said nothing, observing Kyungsoo working softly on his hands. “Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile as he dried his hands. 

“Let us eat now.” Kyungsoo held him close as they headed to the table where Jun Myun and Baekhyun were already seated. Jun Myun was teaching Baekhyun how to hold a spoon. “I made the grilled meat for them to eat with their hands if they wanted to.” Jun Myun simply nodded and ignored Kyungsoo. He sighed. “Myun, are you going to be mad at me forever?”

“Probably,” Jun Myun huffed and Baekhyun gave him a confused look. “I can forgive anything except Baekhyun being harmed. I raised him with love.”

“I raised Chen with love too,” Kyungsoo whined. “I made that potion to see if it was what turned Chen and I wanted to try it on a stray animal, not Baek!”

Baekhyun flinched at the raised voices. “Baek is strong, daddy. Don’t be mad. I am fine.” 

Jun Myun said nothing as he fed Baekhyun, petting his head, and Kyungsoo could see Chen observing them. 

“Eat, Chen.” Chen looked at Kyungsoo who offered him a wrap, accepting it with a small smile that made Kyungsoo smile in return. 

Chen was jealous that Jun Myun was feeding Baekhyun, and was happy Kyungsoo had done the same for him. Kyungsoo found it cute.

The lunch was over quickly and as Kyungsoo cleaned up the mess and washed dishes, Jun Myun had Chen and Baekhyun sitting around him, listening to the radio since Kyungsoo was anti TV. 

Kyungsoo stood by the door and Chen glanced over at him. “Let us go out.” Jun Myun looked up, surprised. “This is maybe their last chance to be human and try human things, so let’s take them out. We could go to the arcades.”

Jun Myun was about to ask if Baekhyun wanted to, but the puppy-turned-human was already on his feet, jumping in excitement. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Chen scoffed at Baekhyun’s enthusiasm but Kyungsoo knew he was just as excited. Once they were clothed and ready, the four of them headed out. 

Baekhyun was jumpy and excited as he told Jun Myun what he wanted to try, allowing Jun Myun to correct his vocabulary. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo kept his eyes on Chen who was looking at the cats they past, waving when they mewled at him. 

“They recognize you?” he asked.

“They know me from my scent,” Chen explained. “They say that Baek and I are colorless, unlike you.” Chen smiled brightly at a cat who jumped over to him. “This is Fuff. He was abandoned by his master years ago. We played a lot together.”

“Hi, Fuff.” Kyungsoo caressed the cat’s fur gently before it jumped out of reach, leaving Chen blushing madly. “What is it?”

“He told me to enjoy my date,” Chen admitted shyly. Kyungsoo nearly had a mini heart attack. It must’ve shown, because Chen chuckled, “He is teasing me. Don’t mind him.”

“It is a date.” Kyungsoo held Chen’s hand. “A date with humanity.” 

Chen blushed and nodded, allowing Kyungsoo to pull him along as they caught up to Jun Myun who was in the middle of explaining things. He noticed that Chen was still holding on to him, refusing to let go. Even when Baekhyun wanted to pull him away, Kyungsoo ended up being dragged along because Chen didn’t want to let go. Jun Myun kept giving Kyungsoo dirty looks for it, which he ignored despite how annoyed they made him.

A beautiful creature was literally clinging to his side. What was he supposed to do? Snatch his hand back? Push Chen away? He didn’t want that. He wanted to keep holding hands. He’d initiated the skinship in the first place. 

They stopped often to try out different foods once they’d arrived, Kyungsoo insisting on feeding Chen because he wanted to. Chen was embarrassed but smiled warmly anyway. He clung to Kyungsoo’s side, trying the rides, but soon he let go and Kyungsoo looked over at him in surprise. Chen was gaping at something and Kyungsoo chuckled. It was a shooting game with pink and red plushies as prizes, and Kyungsoo knew Chen loved plushies.  

“I want the red one!” Chen excitedly pointed at one and Kyungsoo smiled, paying the man who gave him a toy gun. 

He didn’t waste time on focusing and aiming, using wandless magic to win instead. He got the plushy Chen wanted and the feline man jumped happily with it, running to Baekhyun’s side to show him. “Look! Look. Kyungsoo won me this.” 

It made Kyungsoo smile. The way Chen called his name now endearing. 

“Daddy! I want one,” Baekhyun whined and Jun Myun indulged him, heading to win one.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a half-hug, courtesy of Chen.

“Win me another one?” Chen pouted. 

“A pink one?” Kyungsoo asked. Chen nodded. “Sure. Come.”

Soon enough Baekhyun and Chen had two plushies each and were playing with them, laughing happily. 

“Kids, let us sit.” Jun Myun had them settle down on a table set in a hidden corner. “It’s already dinner time. Wait here and we will be back with food.” 

“I want to go with you,” Baekhyun whined.

“Play with Chen,” Jun Myun told him as he stood to leave with Kyungsoo, voice firm. When they were far enough away, Jun Myun turned to Kyungsoo and asked, “What was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo blinked as his friend smirked. “What?”

Jun Myun rolled his eyes. “You can’t deny that you were acting like you’re on a date.”

Kyungsoo blushed despite his carefully expressionless face. “Chen was not up for the whole outing thing so I was trying to reassure him. He could’ve taken his hand back but he clung to me for support instead,” he said. “Don’t forget, I raised him.”

“But he doesn’t see you as his daddy or master anymore,” Jun Myun pointed out. “When was the last time he called you master?”

“Your point?” Kyungsoo huffed, looking at the menu.

“I think you’ve got the hots for him. I mean, I understand. He’s gorgeous, cute, and clings to your side,” Jun Myun took out his card out, “He’s got a nice ass, too.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help recalling Chen’s naked body in that moment, agreeing with Jun Myun’s statement. Chen had the nicest ass. 

“We’re talking about my cat here,” he tried but Jun Myun’s scoff had him ultimately giving up. 

They picked up the trays and headed back to the table only to find both Baekhyun and Chen gone. 

“Baekhyunnie?” A bark nearly had them dropping their food as a Shiba Inu came running over, whining. “Aw, baby boy. Are you ok? It’s fine. You can still try the burger I got you and keep the toys.”

“Where is Chen?” Kyungsoo looked around, worried. “Chen!” Baekhyun ran off barking, leading them to a curled up and sobbing Chen. “Hey, Chen. What happened?” 

Chen hugged him. 

“He was hurt and I couldn’t do anything for him. I am sorry.” Jun Myun patted Chen’s back while Baekhyun tried to get his attention. “I am sorry.”

“Hey. Look, he is fine. He just got his real form back,” Jun Myun reassured him. “The potion just didn’t last. Maybe because it was over-cooked it lost its permanence.” 

“Or I missed a step,” Kyungsoo added in. “Come eat, Chen. We’ve got a long walk back home.” 

With Chen consoled, they ate and packed up Baekhyun’s borrowed clothes and toys, heading to a bus stop when they were finished.  There they split ways with Jun Myun, who made his way back home with a sleeping puppy in his arms. Now that it was just the two of them, Kyungsoo noticed how awfully silent Chen had become.

“I am sorry I failed.” Chen looked at him, shocked by his choice of words. “I failed in finding the correct potion.”

Chen smiled, “It is okay. Being human for a few more days is not a bad thing.” Kyungsoo sighed and Chen clung to him. “I mean it. I love colors and the world is filled with them. It is beautiful.” Chen slid his fingers between Kyungsoo’s. The walk was pleasantly calm for a while. “Kyungsoo?” The man turned to him and Chen glanced away shyly. “I was wondering…” 

“Yes?”

Chen blushed madly. “Chanyeol and Jongin told me I had a beautiful human form and I wondered if you thought the same.” Kyungsoo nearly fell on his face. He would’ve, really, if not for Chen’s hold. “Kyungsoo?”

The man froze. He had to breathe. And think. His mind was going into hyperdrive. “You’re more than beautiful. You’re the epitome of it.” 

Chen smiled happily at that. “I am glad you think so of me.” He pulled Kyungsoo to move. “My friends keep saying I was better looking as a cat.”

“They’re cats. Of course they will say that,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I find you stunning.” 

Chen blinked at that and blushed.

“I found you handsome when I was a cat, and I still do now as a human,” Chen shyly mumbled. “Very handsome.”

“Even when I’m glowing blue,” Kyungsoo added.

Chen chuckled at that and held Kyungsoo closer. “Especially when you’re glowing blue.”

Kyungsoo smiled all way home and took Chen to bed, tucking him in with his new plushies which Chen wished goodnight to. 

“Goodnight, Chen.”

Chen looked at him and smiled warmly. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

 

Over the next few days, Kyungsoo did not try to make potions as he had to work in his father’s shop after having skipped that particular duty for weeks, not that his family minded. It meant he got to distract Chen with colors, though, which was both a relief and a source of enjoyment for Kyungsoo. 

His family, luckily, had no idea what had happened, but accepted Chen without any second thoughts. Just for the sake of seeing Kyungsoo smile. 

Chen, on the other hand, had a lot to discover and a lot to learn; something that he had plenty of energy for. He was happy to be more like Kyungsoo every passing day, after all. 

On one of those days, as Kyungsoo left the shop early, he and Chen decided to take a walk in a nearby park. Chen held his hand and Kyungsoo smiled at that. Neither of them spoke. Their eyes said everything anyway. And their close bodies spoke even louder.

As they reached the end and began to head home Chen spoke. “Are you going to make the potion tonight?”

Kyungsoo looked at him, surprised. “Do you want me to?” Chen shook his head. “You seem to like your new life.”

“I do,” Chen admitted. “I know being human is not always colorful and that I may regret it on many occasions later, but…” They got home then, though, and Chen left it at that. 

Kyungsoo frowned but did not push. 

He went to make dinner while Chen went to shower. Chen returned in time to help with the table, smiling as he did so. Kyungsoo realized something changed between them at that. Chen and he were more intimate than before. They acted like a couple.

He wanted to mind, but the warmth that spread inside him with the realization said otherwise. They dined in pure silence and headed to bed. Kyungsoo climbing in first and Chen sliding into his open arms wordlessly, proving Kyungsoo’s epiphany right.

“Chen, are you sure you want to remain human?” 

Chen looked up at him at that and kissed his cheek before nuzzling him in embarrassment, nodding. Kyungsoo found himself laughing. 

He was so damn happy. 

He pulled Chen closer and, as soon as the other man looked at him, kissed him passionately. He kissed him like tomorrow would never come. Once they parted, Chen looked deliciously pliant and god knows how much Kyungsoo wanted to eat him right then and there. 

He hugged him instead, making the ex-cat gasp, Kyungsoo belatedly realizing Chen was really freaking hard. 

“Chen?” Chen went red and tried to hide his face. “You want me to mate you, kitten?”

Chen gasped again as Kyungsoo placed his hands on his waist. “Yes. Make me yours, Soo.” 

“You are mine, Chen,” Kyungsoo deadpannedly told him, causing Chen to look at him with arousal in his eyes. Kyungsoo smirked. “Mine.” Chen stopped him, then, pushing him away as he sat up. “Chen?”

“This is not what I meant, Soo.” Kyungsoo carefully shifted closer, patting Chen’s back. “Maybe I am the only one feeling this. It was a mistake to sleep here.”

Kyungsoo was completely confused at that point. “What do you mean?” Chen tried to leave the bed but Kyungsoo held onto him. “Hey, talk to me. You can always talk to me, Chen.”

Chen looked at him with teary eyes. “I think… I am just…” 

Kyungsoo realized how hard this was for Chen. 

“I think I get it. You want to be like Chanyeol and Jongin with me, right?” Chen flushed an incredible shade of red. “We can be like that, but only if you feel the right feeling.”

“The right feeling?” Chen settled back down. “What is the right feeling?” 

Kyungsoo helped Chen get comfortable again, tucking him in. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kyungsoo led his hand to his own eagerness. 

“You will be okay.” 

Kyungsoo helped guide him to release that night, enjoying every sound Chen made. They were sounds he was ready to hear for the rest of his life.

Chen slept, tired, after cleaning himself with wipes Kyungsoo had handed him. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, remained awake to think things through. 

He kept on thinking until the sun rose and Chen woke up. 

The feline man stretched, looking at Kyungsoo with a big smile. “Good morning, Soo.”

“Good morning, Chen,” Kyungsoo grumped, which Chen immediately noticed.

“Are you ok?”

Kyungsoo nodded and forced a smile. “I just had a toothache at night and couldn’t sleep.”

Chen approached him with a sorry look. “I will make food. Just stay in bed.” 

Chen was a fast learner so Kyungsoo was not worried and relaxed, already starting to doze off. A sudden scream made Kyungsoo jump out of bed, startled. The first thing he noticed when he ran into the kitchen was a black cat. A cat like Chen, on the floor, unconscious.

“Chen? Chen!” Kyungsoo picked the unconscious cat up, his heart racing. 

He petted the cat, a scream of agony leaving his lips. 

“No!” He was heartbroken. “You can’t shift back to being a cat, Chen. Not now.” Kyungsoo hugged Chen tight to his chest.  “Not when I saw myself living my life with you as your mate. Not when I had those dreams. You can’t do this to me.” Kyungsoo sniffed. “Not when I started thinking about getting you a human name and freaking marrying you. Not when I realized I was so in love with you.”

An awkward cough made him look back to see Jongin standing awkwardly in the doorway behind him. “Hi.” Kyungsoo turned to give him his back again, leaving Jongin to shyly say, “Hyung, I think that is my cat.” 

Only then did Kyungsoo notice the name ‘Robin’ written on the cat’s collar. His knees went weak and he had to steady himself on a nearby wall. He looked at Jongin with the most resentful glare he could manage. 

“You keep fucking with my life, Kim Jongin.” He handed the cat over to him. “Where is Chen?”

“I don’t know. But that being said…I heard from Jun Myun about what happened. Do you want to know why the potion has lasted this long for your cat?” Jongin asked, caressing his cat’s fur. Kyungsoo stared at him with an expressionless face. It made Jongin shudder. “Anyway, I don’t think Chen will be a cat again anytime soon.”

Kyungsoo blinked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“He is a cat. A cat can control magic if you teach him how, and Chen must have wanted to be human bad enough for only those potions to last.” 

It…made sense.

The reason why the potion lasted with Chen but not with Baek, was because Baek wanted to remain a Shiba Inu, while Chen wanted to be human. But the question now was why. 

Coming out of his thoughts, Kyungsoo realized Jongin had left. Alone again, he decided to go walking around the house looking for Chen.

As he couldn’t find him, he went back to his room to change into something warmer when he heard footsteps inside the house. “Chen?”

The feline man threw himself forward, shouting “Lock the door!” He looked terrified. “A dog has been chasing me!”  

Kyungsoo closed the door while Chen went to look out the windows before closing them as well, grumbling about being chasing by a big bad dog who he hoped had lost him. Kyungsoo stood there, silent, until Chen finished rambling and focused back on the breakfast he’d been making. 

Kyungsoo stood there wondering if he should be happy that Chen was still human, or guilty that he was putting his own needs above the feline man’s. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Kyungsoo walked over and hugged Chen tightly. He just hugged him, body tense and shaking. Chen froze. They stood like that in silence.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo confessed. 

It was the conclusion he’d come to that his brain-to-mouth filter kindly let slip, sending panic rushing through his body despite his expressionless face. Chen had disbelief written across his own features plain as day. 

Chen stared ahead, saying nothing as he turned the stove off. He remained silent long enough for an apology to start forming on Kyungsoo’s tongue, but before he could voice it, Chen spoke. 

“I wanted to be like you my whole life. To be human.” Kyungsoo stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. “But, once I became human, you hurt me. Many times. Yet, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed being human.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo’s voice shook and he realized he was about to sob. Chen seemed to realize that too.

“Because,” Chen smiled brightly and opened his arms, “I love you too.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate. He took Chen in his arms, holding him tight. Chen returned the gesture, nuzzling Kyungsoo’s neck. They parted and Kyungsoo kissed him. 

“Let us make some food,” Chen told him, smiling sweetly.

Kyungsoo nodded and, together, they happily made their food. They ate in pure silence, cleaning up after themselves when they were done. Once the kitchen was back in order, Kyungsoo and Chen reached for each other, colliding in a deep kiss. 

Their clothes were off and in a pile before either of them could process it, nothing else mattering beyond the other and the way it felt to finally  _ touch _ . Chen was breathless as he laid down on the bed, looking up at Kyungsoo with clouded eyes. 

“Kyungsoo…” Chen moaned as Kyungsoo devoured him, exploring his body inch by inch. 

Chen mewled but said nothing as his body spoke for him. His constant shivers and tiny flinches made Kyungsoo smile. 

“You are amazing,” he whispered before placing a kiss on Chen’s inner thigh. 

Chen flinched when he suddenly felt Kyungsoo slide a finger down to his rim, making circular movements that had him whimpering and the tension building in his tummy pulling tighter. 

The last thing he expected was for Kyungsoo to stop, moving to grab a bottle from his bed side. He was nudged to roll over and lay on his stomach, a cold sensation hitting his butt. He looked back and met Kyungsoo’s scolding eyes. 

“Lay properly.” 

The order came softly and Chen smiled, executing it. He hummed loudly as Kyungsoo massaged his butt before sliding his finger back to his rim, pushing past the ring of muscle. 

Kyungsoo was careful enough to stop and ask Chen, “Do you really want me to touch you?” Chen gave him a look. “Once I do it, there’s no room for regrets. No going back.”

“There was no going back the second I fell for you,” Chen mumbled against plush lips, pulling Kyungsoo into a kiss, moaning loudly for Kyungsoo when the other man finally pushed in. 

His walls welcomed the intrusion warmly, Kyungsoo alternating his pace to hear all the lewd sounds Chen’s body made. They sent him to cloud nine. 

The first few releases left them tired, but Kyungsoo did not part with him until Chen slept soundly, in his arms, curled together in the bathtub. He realized, as he played with Chen’s hair, that the only reason everything had turned out this way, and Chen was in his arms now, was actually quite obvious.

Do Kyungsoo was just not a fan of Kim Jongin.


End file.
